Kill or Be Killed
by RedSoxfan15
Summary: After the events of Skyfall, James Bond must track down a corrupt British politician who's plans to start a financial crisis in the UK may be bigger than what was first expected Rated T for Intense Sequences of Action and Violence, Some Sexual Content, and Some Language


** Albert R. Broccoli's EON Production Presents**

** Daniel Craig as Ian Fleming's James Bond 007 IN:**

** KILL OR BE KILLED**

** Based in part on the video games "Blood Stone" & **

** "Everything Or Nothing"**

**Also starring: Benedict Cumberbatch, Freida Pinto, Naomie Harris, and Ralph Fiennes as M**

**Chapter 1: Change Of Plans**

Athens, Greece

The world's famous Grand Bazaar was happening in Athens. Mallory, the new M, was there, trying to give his agent direct orders. "007, this is urgent," he said. "Priority one. We fear an attack may be imminent. How long until you are on the ground?"

"It should be about 10 mins," Bond said into his earpiece to M.

"We haven't got ten minutes!" cried M. "The satellite is picking up suspicious activity near Greco's boat. You need to get a move on now."

"I'm on my way," said Bond. He was in an airplane, and walked up to the pilot. "Change of plans," he told him. "Head for the harbor."

A Greek general was walking in front of M, and stopped to talk to him.

"According to our sources General," said M, "Greco has flown in a group of international terrorists for a suicide mission. The plan is for the attack to coincide with the moment they take the group photograph."

"I could care less what your sources tell you, M," said the General Angrily. "We've checked out Greco. He's an international business man, here on vacation."

"His business sir," retorted M, "is international arms trading. He'd like to see all the heads of state-all the members of the G-20-wiped out in one fell swoop."

"Is that what your sources are telling you?" asked the General. "Or is just... intuition?"

"I'll thank you to keep my 'intuition' out of this, General. I want you to cancel the photo-op now."

"Impossible. You have to have some faith-some trust-in my ability to protect them."

The General walked away. M snorted.

"You can keep your faith," he said quietly. "I put my trust in Bond."

The plane flew over the harbor, and the loading bay's door was opening. Standing there was Bond, ready for a leap of faith. He had a parachute on his back, and when the door stopped opening, he jumped. He dove straight down through the air, and deployed his parachute right above a huge yacht. He knocked out an armed guard by kicking him, and landed on the boat behind cover, drawing his signature Walther PPK from his pocket.

**Chapter 2: Parting The Sea**

Bond slowly made his way up to the next guard, and knocked him out. He made his way to the entrance of the boat to find two more guards. He got behind cover and shot them both, then proceeded through the first deck of the boat. A voice came over Bond's earpiece.

"Bond, this is Tanner at Q Branch. Hostile radio chatter has shown that your landing has gone undetected. Blueprints show Greco's quarters are located on the lower deck. Find him and stop the attack on G-20."

Bond made his way down to the lower deck and got behind more cover to find three guards, one standing against the wall.

"We just need to wait for Greco's word and then we attack," one of them said. He moved away into a corner, and Bond took out the guy standing against the wall stealthily. Bond made his way around the corner and shot dead the other two guards. he moved forward into a big room in the yacht, where he heard yelling going on.

"Where is my helicopter?" came Greco's voice. "Where are my boats?"

Bond kicked opened the door to find Greco on his cellphone. Greco pulled the cell phone away from his ear and turned back and looked at Bond.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. He threw his cell phone at Bond, but Bond ducked and it missed him. Greco charged at Bond, and threw a few punches to Bond's abdomen. Bond came back with a few knee jerks and kicks to his groin, and pinned Greco up against a wall.

"Call off the attack Greco!" he cried. "It's over."

"One man against forty?" cried Greco. "I don't think so. Guards!"

And Bond let his grip go on Greco, as the guards came in with machine guns, shooting at Bond, somehow missing. Bond soon shot them dead. Bond made his way up a ladder to the next deck, where Greco was in sight. "You! Stop him!" called Greco to one of his guards, but Bond easily handled him.

"Start the helicopter!" Greco called to his men. "Get to the boats!"

Bond made a run for Greco, but got behind cover as the attack helicopter shot up the atrium on the deck. Bond headed outside to the edge of the deck, pointing his gun at the boat in front of him that was moving fast, as Greco was getting away. Greco took a rocket launcher from one of his guards.

"Give me that!" he cried. His guard held the launcher out to him.

"No!" cried Greco. "The bigger one!" His henchman handed him a TYGER rocket launcher, and Greco aimed it at his yacht, the boat Bond was still on. Bond saw the rocket coming, and jumped off the yacht as the rocket hit it, blowing it up. Bond landed in a speed boat, and knocked Greco's mercenary out of the boat, and chased after Greco's boat.

"Greco to all boats! He's still alive! Kill him!" Greco said over his intercom.

Greco's men came on speed boats themselves, but Bond, driving his own boat, shot them dead and they got out of the way.

"Greco to helicopter! I want that boat destroyed!" The helicopter was inbound, shooting at Bond's boat, But it was no good.

"That wasn't enough!" yelled Greco. "Take out the tower!" The helicopter shot down a tower and it fell into the sea, but Bond used the fallen debris as a jump, and continued to follow Greco.

"He's still behind us!" called Greco. "Do something! Finish him! Now!"

The helicopter made its way past Bond, but on the side of the ocean lay two gas silos standing up. Bond aimed the PPK at them, and blew them up as he went past them, blowing up the chopper in the process, and continued to pursue Greco. By the time all of this had happened, Greco's boat had laid anchor. Greco saw the explosion from afar, standing on the dock.

"He's dead," he declared. "We've wasted enough time. Get moving!"

His men were carrying a package off his boat and onto the dock. It was a bomb. then all of a sudden, in the distance, a speedboat appeared. Bond. One of Greco's men saw Bond.

"Greco!" he called. "Look, over there!"

Greco looked at Bond's speedboat, moving straight for the dock.

"Damn," said Greco. "Stay behind and stop him! We're moving up to the Acropolis!"

Greco's men started to shoot at Bond's boat, with bullets ricocheting off the boat's windshield. Bond made a jump, causing an explosion and the boat to blow up just as he jumped out of the boat. He made his way through the streets of Athens, taking out Greco's men as he went. He made his way through buildings and alleyways, until he reached the building where he heard Greco's voice.

"I wont accept failure!" cried Greco. "If he makes it this far, you know what to do."

Bond opened the door. He walked in. He looked to his left and right, but Greco was nowhere in sight. His gun was drawn, but down. All of a sudden, Greco came out of nowhere and broke a chair over Bond's back. The two engaged in a short fistfight, and Bond tackled Greco to the ground. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's the bomb, Greco?" he asked, and threw him through a glass window. Bond made his way outside through the broken space and pointed the gun at Greco.

"Last chance," said Bond. "Where is it?"

An SUV cam crashing through a building and it hurried away. Luckily for Bond, his Aston Martin DB5 was parked right there. He kept the gun pointed at Greco.

"You're too late," said Greco. Bond holstered his gun and got into the Aston Martin, and drove off to chase the SUV.

**Chapter 3: A Bomb To Catch**

"M, how much time do we have?" Bond asked as he pursued the SUV.

"Not much," said M through Bond's earpiece. "They're assembling the heads of state for the picture."

Bond gave chase through oncoming traffic and into a tunnel, where the guards started to shoot at Bond's car.

"That's it, Bond, you're gaining on him!" came Tanner's voice. The chase veered off to a side, dirt road where ancient Roman ruins stood on the side of the road. Ahead was another tunnel.

"Ram him, Bond!" said Tanner. "If he makes it to the Acropolis, it's over."

They raced onto a bridge, where Bond rear ended the SUV and sent it flying. The SUV blew up, and Bond sped away.

Miles away, the General and M were watching intently.

"Fireworks?" cried the General to M. "Did you know there were going to be fireworks?"

"Honestly," replied M. "Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Quite honestly, intuition." And M walked away, smiling.

The photo-op was going well at the Acropolis. Bond met up with M.

"Nice to see you, 007," he said to Bond. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time."

"Well then that makes two of us," Bond muttered.

"Well done."

"Thank you."

A bartender approached Bond and M.

"May I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have a bourbon meat," said M.

"And what can I provide for the gentleman?"

"I'll have a..." began Bond.

"He'll have a vodka martini," finished M. Bond turned his head and looked at him.

**Chapter 4: Secret Ties**

** (Credits would be here).**

RIO DE JANEIRO

A young British man got out of a nice car. Some men pointed AK-47s at some civilians, and the men was lead into an empty, abandoned warehouse. The guards opened the door, and the man sat down in a seat, facing a man standing, with his back turned to him.

"Mr. Pomerov," said the man standing. "We've been waiting for you."

"Do you have my money?" asked Pomerov.

"Every penny of it." The man standing signaled for his guard to bring a case of money over. The guard opened the case. $20,000,000.

"How am I supposed to know you didn't keep any for yourself?" Pomerov asked.

"Would I really do that to a friend?" said the man standing up.

"You have been known to do that in the past."

"The 20 million. What's the money for, may I ask?"

"My campaign trail. In Great Britain."

"Do they have any knowledge of your involvement with the G-20 terrorist attack?"

"No. I covered my tracks well. Colonel Ping from Bangkok made sure that Greco kept his mouth shut."

The man standing signaled another guard, and he brought a battered, bruised, and confused Greco to the feet of Pomerov.

"What happened to you?" asked Pomerov.

"Bond," said Greco, grasping Pomerov's legs. "Please, save me from imprisonment. I don't know how Bond found out. He was just... there. I have my men planning another attack on the G-20."

"That won't be necessary," the man standing up said, and signaled his guards out of the shadows, and had Greco executed in front of Pomerov.

"What the hell?" cried Pomerov.

"Such a shame," the man said. "He was a very good arms dealer."

"He was also my negotiator."

"If, he was your negotiator, then why was he in Athens as part of a suicide mission on the Acropolis? Surely there was nothing to negotiate about that."

"Another member of your organization used him as the replacement after you killed the head of the operation in Paris."

"Who do you suppose killed him?"

"Guy Haines."

"Guy Haines and I are the heads of this organization. We would not do the dirty work ourselves. We would send someone... like poor old Greco... to do it for us. We had Greco kill the replacement. We received word that the Greek police knew what he was up to. The only option was for us to eliminate Tedworth."

"With Tedworth gone, you left the attack in hands of an arms dealer?"

The man standing sighed.

"This man Greco was talking about. Mr Bond. You've spoken about him before. Who exactly is he?"

"A British agent who works for MI6. He's a double O and licensed to kill. He killed two of our best men involved with the organization. Le Chiffre and Dominic Greene."

"You killed Le Chiffre."

"Oh, my mistake, you are right. Because he didn't pay the money I wanted. He lost to Bond in a high stakes poker game and lost the money. It was the only thing I could do."

"Do I owe you this money back?"

"Unless you want to write your fate like Le Chiffre did... then I suggest you use the money wisely on your campaign tour."

"Colonel Ping is receiving half it."

"Half of it?"

"To sponsor me. I'm down to Dowar in the latest poll voting."

"Don't worry about Dowar. I will send one of my men to handle it."

"I guess this meeting is adjourned then," said Pomerov. "The UK has no idea of my intentions." He got up from his chair, and walked towards the door, the guards pointing AK-47s at his back.

"Consider yourself warned," said the man standing up. "If you don't find a way to pay me back my money Mr. Pomerov."

"I will do my best... Mr. White."

Mr. White turned and watched Pomerov leave out the door.

**Chapter 5: Man Of The Hour**

** LONDON, ENGLAND**

The next day, Pomerov flew to England, to begin a debate with Clair Dowar. It was being held at Buckingham Palace. Bond, and M were in attendance.

"The position on middle eastern countries getting closer to obtaining nuclear weapons is very far from possible," Dowar began. "If Iran ever obtains a weapon of mass destruction, then they will fire on us. We won't negotiate with terrorists."

"I thought the United States were the ones who didn't negotiate with terrorists," said Bond to M.

"We don't either," said M. "If Iran ever got hold of a weapon, who do you think I would send?"

"Well, you would need to send more than just me," said Bond.

"Bond, what do you know of a man named Stefan Pomerov?"

"Born in Russia, moved to the UK when he was very young. Became a politician after he learned about his father's involvement with politics during the Cold War. He's orphaned, like myself, and is trying to beat out Miss Dowar for head of office."

"Wow," said M. "That's more than I expected."

"I'm very well educated, M," replied Bond.

"And if you could please, Mr. Pomerov, make your rebuttal statement," said the mediator.

Pomerov got up and walked over to the opposite podium, looking across at Clair Dowar.

"Thank you sir. The fact that the United States has let Iran get closer to obtaining a nuclear weapon is not a good thing. If Iran does in fact have a nuclear weapon, they could wipe out more than half the world. I am on Miss Dowar's side on this. We will not succumb to terrorists."

"You both are speaking on the fact that you view Iran as terrorists. After the recent events in Greece, what do you make of the G-20? Miss Dowar."

"The G-20 are all of the heads of state," said Dowar. "The fact that a terrorist attack was planned at the Acropolis and was very imminent is very unsatisfying. However, I do not believe we should go after whoever has planned this."

"Mr. Pomerov."

"I think that the G-20 need to be replaced," declared Pomerov. "therefore, I will become the only member of the head of state."

"Impossible," said Dowar.

"Very possible," said Pomerov.

"There's something strange going on here," Bond whispered to M.

"What do you plan to do with the G-20?" asked the mediator.

"Fire them. They are useless. I will create factories and jobs for the unemployed and for people who need work."

"If we fire the G-20, the heads of state will then be out of jobs," cried Dowar. "What do you plan on doing then?"

A bullet had hit her in the head, and everyone ducked, including Bond and M. The sniper started running. Bond pulled out his PPK and shot at the assassin, but missed. He then pursued the assassin.

The streets of London were busy, not to mention rainy. Bond travelled through the crowd, keeping his eye on the assassin, and keeping his gun down so that nobody would see. The assassin kept looking back and finally started to run towards a mall. Bond followed and ran after him. The assassin pulled out a pistol and shot the glass on the doors to the entrance of the mall. Bond followed him in. The assassin ran past security, and so did Bond, with security now in hot pursuit of them both. Bond pulled up his gun, and began to shoot at the assassin. Bond didn't like shooting in public in case if any civilians got hurt, but this time, he had no choice. He pursued the assassin further into the mall. The assassin ran down the escalator, while Bond slid down the side of it. Security ran down the escalator as well. The assassin looked back and attempted to shoot at Bond, but Bond ducked and moved out of the way, and the bullets hit two security guards. The assassin opened the door to outside, while Bond jumped through the glass. He stopped and looked at where the assassin was headed. Bond pulled a few pieces of glass out of his shoulder, and painfully followed the assassin. he pursued the assassin through the London Streets, with police officers chasing them on foot. The Bond and the assassin reached their destination: The London Eye. The assassin was holding a briefcase, and he began to open it, but Bond was getting closer. As Bond approached the London Eye, the assassin kicked Bond and climbed up the cables on the the side of the ferris wheel. Bond, still feeling the pain from the glass in his shoulder, followed. The two engaged in hand to hand on the way up the cables. Bond felt two blows to the groin, and lost his PPK pistol. Bond fought back. He tried to grab the briefcase, but the assassin hit him with it. The assassin climbed the cables and got on top of one of the Eye's capsules. Bond followed. They engaged in hand to hand combat on the top, with the people in the capsule screaming about what was going on. Bond and the assassin eventually swung themselves through the glass (oh great more glass, thought Bond), and into the capsule. The London Eye was still turning, but Bond and the assassin were still fighting. Rain was coming in, and Bond's face was all bloodied. Bond punched the assassin, and the assassin was hanging on for dear life on the edge of the capsule. Bond bent down to talk to him.

"What's in the briefcase?" asked Bond.

The assassin didn't answer. Both the briefcase and the assassin's pistol were on the ground next to Bond. Bond picked up the gun and aimed it at the assassin.

"Tell me now!" demanded Bond. "What's in the briefcase? Who are you working for?"

"Colonel Ping sent me," cried the assassin. "He's a friend of Mr. Pomerov's."

Bond sighed. The assassin just looked at him. "Please," said the assassin. "There's a bomb. In the case. Now help me up. You don't need me anymore."

Bond put his foot on the assassin's hands. "You got that right," he said, and let the assassin fall. Everyone in the capsule screamed and groaned. Bond grabbed the case, and opened it. 3 seconds. "Everyone get down!" he called and threw the case out the window. In midair but far enough away from the London Eye, the bomb blew up. Bond, using his suit jacket to wipe his face from blood from the many cuts and scrapes he had, including a huge gash from glass on his arm, panted and looked down where the assassin fell. The doors to the capsule opened and police officers entered the premises, and tackled Bond to the ground, and arrested him. They brought Bond outside and were about to put him in the car, when a voice spoke.

"He's an agent working for the British government. he's my agent."

Bond looked over and saw M.

"Take the handcuffs off him, and check his ID for Christ sakes!"

The police officer reached his hand inside Bond's suit jacket and pulled out Bond's wallet.

"James Bond. British secret service. Works for MI6."

The officer took the cuffs of of Bond.

"Get your facts straight before you arrest me," said Bond to the officer.

The officer spoke to M. "We still need to bring him down to the station, to get his statement."

"There was a planned terrorist attack on the London Eye," said Bond, fixing his jacket and cuff link. "There. That's my bloody statement."

Bond looked at M, and stared angrily at the police and walked away with M.

**Chapter 6: The Investigation Begins**

Bond and M soon arrived at MI6, where Bond noticed Moneypenny waiting for him.

"Hello James," she said. "My name is Moneyponney."

"Hello to you, Moneyponney," said Bond.

"Moneypenny!" screamed M. "I need to talk to 007 alone. Please, shut up!"

M brought Bond into his office, where Tanner was also waiting, with a few MI6 operatives.

"Any leads or did you just kill him in cold blood, like my predecessor says you have a habit to do at some point?"

Bond glared at him. How dare he mention his old boss. He began to think back. The old M had died because Bond had failed to save her. the only mission in his whole career in which he had failed to succeed at.

"Of course I got a lead," Bond told him. "The assassin was working with Pomerov."

"Pomerov?"

"He must be a corrupt politician. he said he was sent by a Colonel Ping, who is friends with Pomerov. Do a name check on Ping."

Tanner typed in Ping's name on the computer and up came a picture.

"Colonel Ping, from Bangkok," said Tanner. "Has been Pomerov's best friend since they started campaigning together."

"What else?" asked M.

"Pomerov is paying Ping to allow him to win the election over Dowar."

"Well Dowar's dead," said Bond. "So he succeeded."

"Pomerov owns a factory known as Pomerov Industries in Tehran. It is said to be a research facility for nuclear weapons."

"No wonder he talked so fondly on nuclear weapons in his speech," said Bond.

"this is urgent 007," said M. "I need you to go to Tehran, investigate what the facility is used for, and stop Pomerov with his continued acts of terror, by any means necessary."

"I need to speak to Colonel Ping as well."

"Get on the next plane out there, 007," said M. "We will do our best to get information to you as soon as possible."

"Better late than never," said Bond. And he left the office. He headed over to Moneypenny's desk. "Moneypenny," he said. "I need a first class ticket to Tehran."

"Will I becoming with you James?"

"In your dreams Moneypenny. Only in your dreams."

"All's I can do is dream," she whispered.

**Chapter 7: Ferdowsi**

TEHRAN, IRAN

Bond arrived in Tehran and went to his hotel. he approached the front desk.

"Hello," said the receptionist.

"Hello," said Bond. "I have a reservation. It should be under Bond. I am from Universal Exports."

"Your company called and told us you would be coming. We've been expecting you." And she handed him his room card. "Room 307, third floor."

"Thank you," said Bond, and took the card from the girl, and went to his room. His cell phone rang. "Bond."

"Bond, this is Tanner," said Tanner. "We have set up a contact that works inside of Pomerov Industries. Her name is Priya Patel. She's undercover as an Iranian agent. Meet her tomorrow by Ferdowsi Square."

"Will do," said Bond, and hung up.

The next morning, Bond walked to Ferdowsi Square and looked at the statue. It was a mighty fine statue.

"What do you know of the Ferdowsi statue?" came a voice. Bond looked over. This must've been his contact.

"Very little actually," he admitted.

"His name was Ferdowsi, a highly acclaimed Persian poet," the woman said. "He wrote _The Shahnameh, _and was responsible for the revival of Persian cultural traditions after the Arab invasion in the seventh century. It tells of the legendary history of the pre-Islamic kings of Iran. Ferdowsi continued the work on the poem after the Samanids were conquered by the Ghaznavids."

"Nice piece of history," said Bond. "You must be my contact."

"Priya Patel," said the woman. "Iranian secret service."

"James Bond. Universal Exports," said Bond. "So I understand that you are here undercover," said Bond. "What do you know about Pomerov Industries?"

"It's a refinery," said Priya. "One of three Pomerov owns in the country."

"There's more?"

"There's two here. He's also got one in Moscow."

"What exactly is it that they do there?" asked Bond.

"It is said to be a weapons research facility," said Priya. "But it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a biochemical weapons lab. Pomerov's planning on spending so much money on building nuclear weapons that he wants to create a financial meltdown in the UK."

"Can I ask you another question?" asked Bond.

"Of course, Mr. Bond."

"What do you know of a man named Ping?"

"Ping? Hmmm... A man named Ping does stop by the refinery every once in a while. Most of the time it's him and Pomerov screaming shit at each other."

"Well that's a good way of putting things," said Bond.

"The only thing I can tell you is that they are very close friends."

"I know," said Bond. "Pomerov had Ping send an assassin to kill Clair Dowar so that Pomerov could win the election. Pomerov then must have planned a terrorist attack at the London Eye so that if the assassination attempt failed, he could kill Dowar in the next debate and discuss the bombing of the London Eye. Can you get me inside the refinery at all?"

"It will be hard," said Priya, "but I will see what I can do. Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

"Sounds ok," said Bond. "Thank you." And he left.

Bond headed back to the hotel, and opened the door to his hotel room to find...

"Q," said Bond.

"007."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh dunno, to give me another gun that's coded to my palm prints, or another silly radio device."

"Grow up, 007," said Q.

Bond laughed and looked away. "So what's the latest technology from Q branch?" asked Bond.

Q handed him a gun.

"How did I guess?" cried Bond.

"There's more," said Q.

"But how much better and not boring?"

"Quiet 007." And Q handed him a new gadget.

"I already have a cell phone," said Bond.

"Not a smartphone," said Q.

"What's so special about this?" cried Bond. "All's it is is an iPhone."

"Pay attention 007," said Q. "It's not just an iPhone. I put a program in the phone to allow you to hack computers and scan fingerprints..."

"So am I a cop or a criminal?" asked Bond.

"Any more insults 007?"

"I'm sorry Q," said Bond. "But I just happen to miss the day when your two predecessors gave me exploding pens and invisible cars."

"You're still coping with M's death aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Just trying to give you some technology that may be helpful going forward," said Q.

Bond took the phone from Q. "Sorry Q," he said. "Thank you."

Q nodded and left the hotel room.

**Chapter 8: Coping With Death**

The fact was Bond was still coping with his old boss's death. He kept thinking that it was his fault. He had failed the mission, every aspect of it. And now the old M was dead. Bond had nothing to do for the rest of the night, so he went down to the hotel bar. "I'll take a vodka martini...shaken, not stirred," he told the bartender countless times over.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the bartender asked.

"Just one more," said Bond.

"You've said that for the past hour."

Bond was clearly intoxicated. He angrily handed the bartender his money and crawled up to his hotel room. Never once in his whole life had he contemplated suicide, but now he was thinking about it. He was depressed. He couldn't take his mind off his old boss. He couldn't get the image of her dying at Skyfall Lodge, Bond's ancestral home, out of his mind. Bond looked into the mirror in the bathroom.

"What have I become?" he asked himself. He went from a ruthless, cold blooded killer who didn't care about keeping anyone alive, to a person who asked questions before killing, to a depressed, field agent who felt like nothing had come easy for him. Just this one last assignment, thought Bond. Then I will be done.

**Chapter 9: Pomerov Industries**

the next morning, still a bit depressed, Bond met the beautiful Priya outside of the refineries parking lot. "Good day," she said to Bond as she approached him.

"Good morning," said Bond. "Now are you going to show me the refinery?''

"Right this way," she said, and brought Bond inside. Today, Pomerov was giving a tour of the facilities at the refinery. "This is where I leave you, Mr. Bond."

Bnd looked at her as she left and Bond blended into the crowd. Pomerov was leading the tour. After Pomerov had finished with this segment, he brought the group into the bar for a drink. He approached Bond.

"Fancy showing up late," said Pomerov.

"Sorry," said Bond. "I got a little lost. I'm on vacation and I've been trying to find this place for hours so that I could get here on time."

Pomerov looked at Bond suspiciously, but smiled. "Well, glad you could make it. Welcome to Pomerov Industries Mr..."

Bond took a sip of a beer and muttered, "Bond. James Bond."

"Well welcome Mr. Bond," said Pomerov. "Please, sit."

Pomerov invited Bond to sit at the table.

"So what brings you all the way out here to Tehran, Mr. Bond?"

"I was actually at your campaign rally in London," said Bond.

"Really?"

"And I couldn't get the fact that you kept talking about where you stand nuclear weapons. And I was wondering, what exactly is this place used for."

Pomerov knew there was something suspicious with Bond. "It's a weapons research facility," stated Pomerov. "I built it before my campaign. Before I decided to run for office, my father was threatened by the Korean government that if he didn't step down as leader, Korea would launch their weapons on Russia. I built this facility to intercept any intelligence from the Korean government and to intercept any attempt to launch a weapon of its caliber."

Bond knew he was lying. "How do you know when Korea is going to launch?" he asked Pomerov.

"There's a control room in the North End of the building."

"I see," said Bond, and stood up. "Well I must be going."

"Good day Mr. Bond."

"Good day Mr. Pomerov."

**Chapter 10: Not All Fun And Games**

Bond left the bar and looked back to make sure Pomerov wasn't looking. He took out his smartphone and dialed a number. "Priya," said Bond.

"What is it James?"

"I don't believe a single word Pomerov is saying. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to keep him and the staff busy for awhile while I investigate the control room. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so," said Priya, and she headed for the bar where Pomerov was still sitting. "Mr. Pomerov, we need to talk," she said.

And Bond headed for the North End of the building. He took out the guard guarding the door to the control center and walked in. Everyone was leaving. Bond was safe.

"Ms. Patel, what could possibly be so damn important that you called an emergency staff meeting?" asked Pomerov.

"We have a mole," she told him. "Someone who's been selling us out."

Pomerov looked at her angrily and got up. "Oh do we?" he said. He knew she was lying. "Well, Ms. Patel. Tell us, who could it possibly be?"

In the control room, Bond reached Pomerov's office, and hacked the lock using his smartphone. He walked in and saw a safe and a slip on Pomerov's desk. Bond hacked the lock to the safe and opened it. Inside was a document. The Financial Loan Agreement. Bond took it out and looked it over. He dialed a number on his phone.

"James," said Moneyponney. "I never thought I'd hear from you so soon."

"I don't have time to talk, Moneypenny," said Bond. "Connect me to M."

"007 is on the phone for you sir."

M grabbed the phone and spoke.

"What is it 007?"

"I'm in Pomerov's office now," said Bond.

"What do you have?"

"It's a bill he wants to propose to Parliament. He wants to take money from the citizens to build biochemical weapons."

"Anything else?"

Bond looked around the safe and picked up a contact information sheet.

"Contact information for Colonel Ping. I know for a fact they're in this together."

"I want you to contact Ping and set up a meeting," said M.

"No not yet," said Bond. "I have unfinished business here. There's another thing. Launch codes, for when they are ready to be launched. He is trying to hit every major city in the UK. He's a terrorist who's masquerading as a politician."

"A financial meltdown," said M.

"Not just that," replied Bond. "He's complicated the plot beyond that. He wants to create a financial meltdown so that he can build his own nuclear weapons to wipe us out."

All of a sudden, Bond heard an explosion on the other end of his phone. MI6 had been bombed. "M? M?" cried Bond. Bond closed the safe and left the office, but Pomerov was already waiting for him.

"You know," said Bond. "I couldn't find the parking lot."

"That's a bunch of bullshit, Mr. Bond. Lurking around in my office. And what's that?" The guards seized Bond and grabbed the documents from his hand. Bring him to the helicopter along with Ms. Patel. Start walking!" he cried to Bond, and punched him in the gut. Bond began walking.

"So this is your big plan?" cried Bond. "Masquerade as a politician to steal everyone's money so that you can have the funds to build nuclear weapons?"

"And supply them to Britain's most feared enemies," Pomerov added.

"The bomb that just went off at MI6," said Bond. "Is that your way of saying this is all fun and games?"

"Not all of it is fun and games," said Pomerov. They arrived at the helicopter pad. Priya was directed to one helicopter, while Bond was put in the other one.

"Can I show you something Mr. Bond?"

"Well seeing i can't do anything else since I'm tied to a chair."

"This... is a detonator. The bomb that went off at MI6 was only a small one. I have bombs planted all around the building. It will be a full on terrorist attack."

"What did the UK ever do to you?" asked Bond.

"Do to me?" cried Pomerov. "You Britains never gave me the proper treatment!" And Pomerov brushed off his face. His face was full of makeup. His real face was deformed. it looked like he had a cleft lip and had many scars across his face including a huge gash across his eye. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. It was fake.

"You see Mr. Bond?" cried Pomerov. 'Look at what you did to me. A deformed face and a fake tongue. The chemical explosion caused the corrosion of my face and burned off half of my tongue. I ended up cutting the rest of it off. You left me near death. You left me on the side of the road to die."

Bond looked at him. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but he had an idea.

"I understand," said Bond. "But like you said, it's not all fun and games."

**Chapter 11: Helicopter Chase**

Bond then kicked Pomerov and a few guards on the helicopter, and untied himself from the seat in the chopper. Pomerov got up and hit Bond, but Bond hit him back and jumped to the other helicopter next to them. He grabbed onto the ledge and was holding on for dear life, as one of his hands slipped and was only holding on with one hand.

"Dammit!" cried Pomerov. "Get on the turret and kill him!" he ordered his guards. Bond regrouped and pulled himself into the helicopter.

"James!" cried Priya. Bond took out the guards, and the driver.

"Do you know how to fly a helicopter?" yelled Bond.

"No," said Priya.

"Neither do I," said Bond. "Now pilot the chopper!"

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping a terrorist."

Bond went over to the turret and loaded it up.

"Priya, fly us out of here!" cried Bond. The turret for the other helicopter began shooting but barely missed. Bond began shooting, but missed as well.

"This guy just won't take a hint," said Pomerov. He went into the cockpit and killed the pilot. He began to pilot the helicopter himself.

"Where to?" asked Priya.

"Just fly!" cried Bond, shooting more rounds at the helicopter. He was out of bullets. The turret from the other helicopter began firing, as Bond got out of the way. One of the bullets hit the fuel tanks on Bond's chopper, and they started to go down. Bond reloaded the turret and shot the guard on the turret. Pomerov saw this and took off at once. The chase was over, but the race was just beginning. Bond went into the cockpit.

"We're leaking gas!" cried Priya.

"Hold on!" cried Bond, taking a seat next to her. He began pushing a bunch of buttons, but nothing was working. "Damn it! Come on!" he cried.

They left the cockpit and Bond looked for a parachute, and finally found one.

"Here! Hold onto me! There's only one!" he cried. As the helicopter was going down, Priya grabbed onto Bond and Bond jumped, and after a while deployed the parachute. Soon, they landed. "Where are we?" asked Priya.

"Cape Town," said Bond. "Can you check into a hotel? I'm going to contact this Ping."

"Okay," said Priya, and she took off. Luckily, Bond was able to sneak a picture of all of Pomerov's documents with his smartphone, and still had Ping's number. But he had to make another call first.

"Hello?"

"M," said Bond. "I'm contacting Colonel Ping now. Are you alright?"

"We made it out just before the attack happened," said M. "How bout you?"

"Never had a smoother landing."

**Chapter 12: Colonel Ping**

CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA

Bond called a number on the document. "Good morning... Colonel Ping."

"Good morning... Commander...Bond," said Ping. "Pomerov said you may call. He's told me a lot about you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I'd like to know about your connection with Stefan Pomerov," replied Bond.

"Perhaps the same reason why a British government agent was following him."

"Are you suggesting an alliance?"

"You'll find me at the aquarium in Cape Town tomorrow night. Come alone. It's the only way I can guarantee your safety."

"Funny," said Bond. "I was going to issue the same exact warning to you."

The next morning, Bond left his hotel and headed for the Cape Town aquarium. He entered and headed down a long hallway when his cell phone rang.

"Bond here," he said.

"Good evening Commander Bond," came Ping's voice.

"Where are you Ping?"

"We'll meet soon enough," said Ping. "But first I need you to perform a small task, in order to ensure our security."

Bond sighed. "And what might that be?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that there is recording equipment hidden in the aquarium," said Ping.

"And we can't take the chance of anyone listening in on us," said Bond.

"Let me know after you've found them and disabled them." And Ping hung up.

"If I only knew where they were," said Bond. Bond headed down to the left tank and saw the transmitter. He pulled out his smartphone so no one could see what he was doing, and hacked the transmitter. He headed over to the tank on the right and disabled that one as well. He then headed down to the big tank that faced him as he walked in and found one there was well. He saw the transmitter when he came in, and headed up to the transmitter. He took the hacked voice recordings and put them in the transmitter, which translated to, "The aquarium will be closing soon." Bond called the number on his phone. "It's done," said Bond. "We're clear."

"Good," said Ping. "Meet me on the ground floor, by the whale tank."

And Bond headed for the ground floor, and met with a Chinese businessman.

**Chapter 13: Meeting Adjourned**

"Ping?" asked Bond. "Is that you?"

Ping turned his head to see Bond standing behind him.

"Tell me, Commander Bond. How much do you know about whales?"

"Not much," replied Bond. "Enough to know they shouldn't be kept in an aquarium. Apart from that, I wouldn't like to end up in one."

"then maybe you can understand what it's like to live inside the worl'ds biggest country," said Ping. "There are 1.3 billion people living in China today, Mr. Bond. 1.3 billion Chinese, who need to be fed, housed, and clothed, every day, every week, year-in year out."

"I am aware of the numbers," retorted Bond.

"But perhaps not the implications," said Ping.

"Go on," said Bond.

"It's not that we're as smart, or as technology savvy as the West," Ping began, "we invented gun powder and currency, while you were still living in caves. But in every society, there are those who would cheat. Those who would steal, to gain any advantage."

"Pomerov," said Bond. "Lemme guess. He contacted you to end that assassin after Clair Dowar so that he could win the campaign. You sent one of your people, and you killed her."

"No," said Ping. "That was all Pomerov himself. This is worse. He's an economic mercenary. Someone who would steal the most dangerous technological secrets and sell them to the highest bidder. Not out of ideology or politics, but for money and power, to turn us against each other. Pomerov has his connections with a man named Silk."

"I know him," said Bond. "He used to be a friend of mine until he went rogue. How do we find him and stop him?''

"Pomerov is setting up a meeting with him in Switzerland, So I have sent my team to Zurich, following up on the link to Silk. He keeps Pomerov's money and his mistress in Geneva."

"He operates out of Zurich?" asked Bond.

"At first, I thought he was a middle man."

"I thought you were the middle man," said Bond. "Giving Pomerov money to continue funding money for him to win. What's your role in his game, Ping?"

"I'm out of the game," said Ping. "He sold me out to Silk. Silk is now his funder and lead businessman. Little did Pomerov know I was Chinese Intelligence."

"Brilliant," said Bond. "Acting as one of his men, to find out what he's doing. The terrorist attack on my company, do you know anything about that?"

"He bombed MI6 so that England could spend millions of dollars trying to rebuild it, there for creating a financial crisis. He would then have Silk steal more money from local banks and treasuries so that he could fund the money to build biochemical weapons and sell them to the highest bidder."

"So he wants to start a financial meltdown and a nuclear war," said Bond. "Sell out the UK."

"I'm very sorry Mr..."

And in the blink of an eye, Ping was shot pulled out his Walther PPK and all the innocent citizens left the room.

"Meeting adjourned," came a voice, and a henchman took Bond's gun.

"Silk," said Bond. "Long time no see."

Silk made his walk down to Bond. But another man held him back.

"Now now Silky," said a familiar voice. It was Priya. Pomerov was right next to her.

"Mr. Bond," said Pomerov.

"Pomerov," said Bond. he looked at Ping's dead body. "You killed Ping because he was an agent under cover."

"More like agent under fire Bond. Ms. Patel's tip that you were meeting Ping. Don't believe a single word he says. We listened in on the whole thing. Like the fact that I was meeting Silk in Zurich? Please!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Bond. "Kill me?"

"Now is not the time for that just yet." And his men beat up Bond.

**Chapter 14: Kill...**

Bond awoke and struggled as a bag was pulled off of his head. "I'm not going to let you succeed," said Bond.

"Well, you're doing a pretty piss poor job right now," laughed Pomerov.

"Can we kill him now?" asked Silk.

"You do realize that if you kill me," said Bond, "then MI6 will send 003 to replace me."

"You put your trust in 003?" cried Pomerov. He pulled out his phone and showed Bond a video of 003 being tortured and getting his tongue cut off and dying.

"Well, then I guess MI6 will send someone else," said Bond. "But not before I kill you."

"Kill or be killed, Mr. Bond," said Pomerov.

"Silky," said Bond. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know quite well, James."

"Why can't you just forget that I thought you were dead on the island?"

"Because I wasn't! you left me there to fucking rot and die, Bond!"

And Silk went up to Bond to try and kill him. Pomerov stopped him.

"Enough, Silk. What he did is the past. He's all mine."

"You don't understand," said Silk.

"What did Mr. Bond do that was so bad to you?"

"What did he do?" cried Silk. "We got into a shootout in Somalia to stop and oil rig takeover and he left me to die."

"Because you got shot," said Bond. "You had no pulse."

"Check harder next time," said Silk.

"Still, no mater how much of an asshole he was, you won't kill him. Priya!"

Priya walked up to Bond, and walked behind him with a knife in her hand. He did something then held the knife to his throat.

"In five.. four.. three... two.. one," said Pomerov, but Priya threw the knife at Silk, and it hit him dead in the heart, while Bond broke his hand out of the rope that Priya had just cut and began fighting off the guards.

"Dammit!" cried Pomerov. He began to make a run for it.

Bond saw and chased him. They were running through old beat down ruins in Cape Town, jumping off of rooftops, and houses. Bond actually fell through one of the rooftops and landed on a table in the shanty house, hurting his shoulder. Bond opened a door and saw Pomerov running towards a river bank.

"Stop!" cried Bond, pulling out his PPK. "one more step and you're dead."

"Then you won't get the answers you are looking for."

"I have all the evidence to prove you're a fake politician so it makes no difference to me if I bring you back dead or alive," said Bond.

"If you kill me Bond, you won't find out who I am working for."

"You have no idea who I work for," said Bond. "We will figure it out."

"It's an organization. One you already encountered."

"Who?"

"Quantum."

Bond lowered the pistol. Was this true? "That's a shame," said Bond. "i thought they disbanded."

"Disbanded? Who you do you think we are, Bond? We are everywhere. I believe Mr. White told that at some point in time."

"He's still alive? What about Guy Haines?" cried Bond. "Are they sharing a partnership?"

"As usual."

"Well I got everything I need then," said Bond.

"I owe them money. A lot of money. They'll kill me if I don't deliver it."

"Are you begging me to keep you alive?" asked Bond.

"How else am I gonna deliver the money?"

"You won't," said Bond. "Because you're a deadman."

Bond pulled up his gun just as Pomerov took one out and Bond shot him square in the chest three times, and kicked his body over the river bank.

**Chapter 15: Mission Impossible?**

Bond went back to his hotel in Cape Town and found M waiting for him when he opened the door to his hotel suite.

"It's done," said Bond. "Pomerov's dead."

M sighed. "Why must you always kill first, ask questions later, 007?" cried M.

"I didn't," said Bond. "I asked the questions first then killed him. He gave me all of the information we needed."

"How so?"

"Did you predecessor ever mention of an organization called 'Quantum'?"

"She mentioned it. One of your first missions."

"This whole operation is more of a personal matter now," said Bond.

"What are you going to do, Bond?"

"They killed Vesper. It's time we kill all of them. But it'll be hard. Even for my standards."

"Why?"

"they're the biggest terrorist organization in the world. They have men all across the globe. It could be almost impossible to take out all of them before i get to White and Haines, the two leaders of the organization."

"Pomerov was working for them?"

"Yes," said Bond.

"Now 007, promise me you will not be the ruthless, cold-blooded killing machine you were earlier in your career."

"I hold a grudge for the killing of Vesper, but I'll do my best," said Bond.

**Chapter 16: The Plan**

Haines walked into Mr. White's office.

"What is it?" asked Mr. White.

"We've found Pomerov's body floating ashore with three bullet wounds to the chest."

"Bond," said White. "He's onto us."

"We aren't getting our money now," said Haines. "Too many operatives have died because of us. Do we still proceed with the attack?"

"We need to get the biochemical weapons out of the country," said White. "We need to load the tanker with the technology and ready the bikes and cars."

"And another thing," said Haines. "Silk is dead."

"How?"

"A knife was found in his chest."

"Bond."

"Nope. The girl."

"Ms. Patel?"

"yes sir."

"Well then we'll kill her too. We can't let Bond stop us from exporting those weapons out of the country. Haines, you are to drive the tanker truck."

"Why me?"

"Don't question my authority!" cried White. "You may lead this organization with me, but it sure as hell doesn't mean you call the shots. And plus, you just said that all of our agents have failed at their missions. You drive that tanker across the Pontchartrain Bridge, bringing them to Moscow. We then set up a debunk research facility in Moscow, and launch them at Iran, making it a terrorist attack. Iran will never know what hit them. they will think it was the United States. The attack will result in Iran launching their missile at the US, and start another conflict. the United States will then be disintegrated into ash, and falling apart like the are right now, and call on their allies to bail them out in the pending war, and once the UK and Russia enter the war, it will start World War III, and we can go into alliance with many terrorist organizations across the globe to defeat the US, Uk, and Russia. If Bond follows, then kill him."

"That is the worst plan we have yet to come up with," said Haines. "But it's also the best. When do we start?"

**Chapter 17: The Haunting Past**

Bond got a knock on the door, and opened it up to find Priya. She hugged him, but Bond drew his gun.

"Thank God you're alive, James," she said.

Bond let go of her. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked. 'You're supposed to be working with Pomerov. Why did you cut the ropes so that I could escape?"

"I'm with the Iranian Secret Service, remember?" said Priya. "But you... you definitely do not work for a company called "Universal Exports.'"

"You're right," said Bond. "I don't."

"All the guns, the killing, the chases, who are you?"

"A British agent from MI6," said Bond. "I work for the government. I was on Pomerov's trail after he sent an assassin to kill his competition for prime minister."

"Did he?"

"Yes he did," said Bond. "He succeeded."

"So the trail from that assassin led you here?"

"Yes," said Bond. "And now the terrorist organization I tried to once bring down is his employer. Or 'was' his employer."

"What happened on the island, with that man named Silk?"

"He was a double o just like me," said Bond. "His codename was 005. he were sent to Somalia to track down a terrorist who wanted to wipe out the oil rigs in the western hemisphere. We invaded the lair that the terrorist had, but Silk was shot in the process. As we succeeded in our mission, Silk barely made it out alive, and when we got to the shore, he fell face flat into the sand."

Bond began thinking back.

_"Silky, get up," cried Bond. "The mission's done. Diavalo is dead."_

_ "Not all of his men," said Silk. "They are coming for us."_

_ "We'll stop them," said Bond. _

_ "I can't make it, James. I've lost too much blood."_

_ "I'll put some pressure on to stop the bleeding okay Silk? if his men are coming, we need to get out of here. Silky. Silk?" _

_ But Silk didn't move. Bond checked his pulse, and there was no pulse. _

_ "Bond to MI6," he said into his earpiece. "Mission complete. Diavalo is dead. The job is done. Mission successful. Agent... dead." Bond saw the men coming, and ran off leaving Silk's body on the shore near the rig. The men didn't even chase Bond. He hid near some trees and watched as they checked Silk's body._

_ "He's dead!" one of the men called._

_ "Put some bullets in him to be sure!" another said. _

_ Bond watched as his best friend was gunned down in the sand._

"That's what happened," said Bond. "I thought he was dead. And he wasn't. then he turned his back on me and started working with Pomerov."

"I'm sorry, James," said Priya.

"there's nothing to be sorry about," said Bond, sitting on the bed, taking off his shirt. Priya started moving towards him, undoing her dress.

"Sure there is," she said in a slutty way. She dropped the dress to reveal her bra and panties. She sat on top of Bond and they began to make out. After the coitus, Bond looked at her.

"What?" she said, covering her enormous boobs.

"I'm sorry," said Bond. "I need to leave you out of this. It's a personal mater for me now."

"i'm helping you, James."

"No you're not."

"Whoever this is, we need to bring it down together. We're both the spies here. It may be too risky, but I don't care."

"Fine," said Bond. "But stay out of the way. I have a reputation for killing in cold blood."

"And a reputation for bedding women."

"Well then, you've just been James Boned."

Priya began laughing.

"Is that the best you got?"

Bond laughed. "No I got plenty more where that came from."

**Chapter 18: Safe House**

MOSCOW, Russia

In a wooded area near a Russian highway stood one of Quantum's safe houses. "How do you know this is the right one James?" asked Priya.

"M got a tip. After I told him that Quantum was back in business, my friend at the CIA did a global scan, and found this as one of Quantum's safe houses."

"Who's your friend?"

"The guy right behind you," said Bond.

Priya was stealthily taken out by an African man Bond had previously met in Montenegro.

"She's out of the way James," came his voice.

"I knew I could count on you Felix," said Bond. "So how do you want to approach the safe house?"

"We can't let them know we are here," said Felix. "We have to do this very quietly."

"By the way, where you Felix?"

"At the back of the house. Where are you James?"

"i'm already inside."

"Where?"

"In the basement."

Felix signaled his men inside into the basement and they met up with Bond.

"Long time no see old friend," said Felix, shaking Bond's hand.

"Be as quiet as you can," said Bond. I can hear the footsteps." He put a silencer on his machine gun and PPK and signaled for Felix and his team to follow him.

"Oh by the way James," said Felix. "Your friend Q left a motorcycle just outside the house before White's men arrived. It has more horsepower and flamethrowers on it."

"I'll tell him thanks," said Bond.

"he says thanks," said Felix to Q.

"You've patched in?"

"We are allies here aren't we James?"

"As long as I've known. Shall we?" And Bond opened the basement door.

**Chapter 19: Safe House Shooting Spree**

Bond took out the guard that was there, and grabbed extra ammunition. He had one of Leiter's men drag the body down the stairs. As he was dragging it, the body made a large thump on the stairs. Several of the guards heard.

"Shit," whispered Bond. "We have to stop those weapons from being transported out of the country," said Bond to Felix. And they went into the house guns blazing, full throttle. Bond took out a couple of guys and Felix shot a couple of them. Bond made his way to the office room where Haines was waiting.

"I've got you now, Mr. Haines," he said.

"James Bond," said Haines. "How eagerly we have been waiting for you."

"I thought you guys disbanded."

"When did you figure it out?"

"That doesn't matter. But you won't get those WMDs out of the country."

"I want you to look out the window, Mr Bond."

Bond, pointing his gun at Haines looked out the window and saw Haines' men putting Priya into the tanker truck with the weapons inside.

"She can die for all I care," Bond lied. "She means nothing to me."

Felix and his men were involved in the biggest shootout of his career. 'I need more ammo!" cried Felix. Haines's men grabbed shotguns, and Felix's kept killing them. "Outside, now!" cried Felix. "Lead them outside."

"So what's your big plan Haines?" asked Bond. "You had to have known Pomerov would fail.''

"Never send a Russian to do an Englishman's job Mr. Bond," said Haines, and he pressed a button on his phone. The house began to blow up, and Bond ducked, and saw Haines run of the house through the window. Bond gave chase. Felix and his men were already outside, and saw Haines.

"get out of my way!" cried Haines. "Bond is right behind me! Kill him!" Bond made chase but he couldn't catch the tanker on foot. He stopped running and looked around. Suddenly, he saw the bike Q had left for him and ran to it. Guards were shooting at him as he ran, but Felix's men took them out, and they began to focus their attention on Felix. Bond started the engine on the bike and sped away.

**Chapter 20: The Pontchartrain Bridge**

Bond began to give chase to the tanker. He made his way down a narrow path in the woods and through a house and hit a jump. He went through a billboard and landed on the highway bridge that went across the ocean. A sign above read "Welcome to the Pontchartrain Bridge," and Bond passed through a tollbooth. Two men on motorcycles had given chase to Bond, and began to shoot at him. Bond used the flamethrowers Q had installed and took them out. He then took a jump that involved unfinished pieces of the bridge and landed on the other bridge, into oncoming traffic. He eventually veered off and onto the other side of the bridge and came up against armored cars. He saw Q had installed a shotgun holder, and he pressed a button and out came a shotgun. He used the shotgun with one hand and shot the guys shooting machine guns out of the sunroofs of the cars, and carried on. Bond weaved in and out of traffic. He finally had some open road. up ahead, he could see Haines's tanker truck and another tanker truck. Haines rammed into the other tanker truck, causing the car behind that one to flip over, and the rammed tanker truck to turn sideways. Bond slid the bike under the tanker truck as one of Haines's men on the motorcycle used the car as a jump and shot at Bond. As Bond had barely made it through, the truck blew up, and Bond continued pursuit of Haines. Haines saw Bond in his side mirror. Bond got up beside the tanker and activated the flamethrower, but Haines veered from side to side so that Bond couldn't go on either side. Bond got right behind him, and kept the bike steady. He put the shotgun on the pedal and got on top of the seat and balanced himself. He then leaped and jumped onto the tanker truck. he was holding on for dear life, and his legs were dangling. Men in the armored cars were shooting at him. Finally, Bond got his legs onto the tanker and he began to climb it. He was on top of it, and Haines was going full throttle. He looked into the side mirror and saw the bike on the side of the road, beaten up and on its side. Haines began to laugh. He had killed Bond.

"Hey!" came a voice from the passenger side window, and Bond kicked through the window, and glass shot into Haines's face. Bond pointed his gun, but Haines began to punch Bond. Bond was struggling, but he kept his bearings. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel, and he saw police cars chasing them in the side mirror.

"You won't succeed, Haines!" called Bond. Haines kicked Bond into the passnger side door, and it opened. Bond was hanging on for dear life. A car was coming up on them. Bond had to get back into the cab. With all his might, he flung himself into the cab, and began to fight Haines again.

"It's over Bond!" called Haines.

"Not for me it's not!" called Bond. And he shot Haines square in the head. Bond grabbed hold of the steering wheel, and rammed into the side of the bridge. The tanker went tumbling over the edge, and into the ocean below. Bond swam out of the tanker, and opened the door to the back to save Priya. When he opened the door, she was there... but where were the weapons? Moscow was just ahead of them, and he grabbed Priya and brought her to shore. He tried t resuscitate her, and finally, she woke up. She slapped Bond. He slapped her back, and held a gun to her.

"Tell me Priya, where did the weapons go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The weapons Priya. Where did they go?"

Priya sighed. "I had nothing to do with it, James," she said. "Honestly, I dunno where White hid them."

Bond sat down. This whole attack was starting to become bland and stupid and pointless. He now had no leads again. Haines was dead. Q's bike was all but wrecked. He would give Bond hell for that.

"I need to talk to the police," said Bond. "Wait here. We're not done."

Bond made his way to the shoreline where the Moscow chief of police was waiting.

"Tell me Captain," said Bond. "Did your men receive word of the whereabouts of the biochemical weapons?"

"Bioweapons?" said the captain. " What bio weapons? There are no bio weapons in Russia."

"The men with the guns on the cars and bikes," said Bond.

"That's the problem with you people in the west," the captain said. "You always think there are WMDs. Then you go to war over it. Then POOF! There are none. you know what kind of paperwork I'd have to fill out if there were WMDs here? In the meantime, you can expect my government to be calling your government to register a protest for your actions here."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," said Bond.

Priya walked up to Bond. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"Better than you," said Bond, looking at her bruised arm and bloody cheek.

"What this?" cried Priya. "This is nothing. Congratulations on stopping Qunatum."

"thank you," said Bond.

"Well I must leave," said Priya. "I hope our paths cross again soon."

"I'm sure they will. Take care." And Bond watched as she walked off.

The Russian captain was surprised. "I'm surprised you let her go," he said. "She wanted you."

"I need a room," said Bond. "A private room."

"You should have asked for that while she was still here."

"Don't you have some cleaning up to do? Some non existent bio weapons?"

The captain pointed. "Second floor of the police station, third door on your right. And say hello to MI6 for me."

"i'll give them your best," saidBond, walking towards the police station. Bond went into the room and made a private phone call. "Bond here."

"Yes, I've been waiting to hear from you, 007," said M.

"Pomerov's dead. Haines is dead. But the bio weapons are gone. They weren't in the tanker. Someone must have brought the weapons to a secure location."

"I know," said M. "The Prime Minister has already heard from their government. It's threatening to become a diplomatic nightmare. We need you back in London for a full debrief."

"No," said Bond. "I need to find those weapons. Quantum must have known I'd somehow track them down and they moved the weapons to fake me out."

"How do you want to proceed?"

"Ping said that Silk kept Pomerov's money in Geneva. I'll go there, and see what I can find."

"Be careful 007," said M. "We never know if Quantum will be one step ahead of us."

"Yes sir," said Bond. "I'll do my best. I'll be on the next flight to Switzerland."

**Chapter 21: One Step Ahead**

GENEVA, SWITZERLAND

Bond arrived in Geneva and was set to meet Felix Leiter at the Palace of Nations. When he arrived, Felix was already waiting.

"Felix," said Bond getting out of his rental car. 'What the hell are we doing at the Palace of Nations."

"The United Nations have gotten tips and reports about so called WMDs," said Felix. "And so..."

Then, the building blew up. Bond and Felix were sent flying backwards. As they got up, they looked at the damage. "Damn it!" cried Bond.

"What?"

"It's Quantum."

Then Bond saw a figure standing in the fire. It looked like Pomerov.

"Pomerov's alive," said Bond, as Pomerov walked.

"I thought you killed him," said Felix.

"I thought so too," replied Bond. "This is where he brought the weapons. He must have a weapons facility in the country somewhere. We need to find it. It's time for us to be one step ahead of him for once."

Pomerov stepped down from the shadows and the flames of the fire. Felix was on the ground, barely surviving.

"Felix? Felix?" cried Bond. He saw Pomerov walk up to him, but as Bond drew his gun, Pomerov kicked it out of his hand.

"So predictable Mr. Bond," said Pomerov.

"How is it that you are still alive?" asked Bond.

"Bulletproof vest, mate," replied Pomerov. "You need to learn to check the body to make sure it's dead before you kick it over a riverbank."

"What's your whole plan Pomerov?" asked Bond. "At first you wanted to start a financial crisis, then you wanted to launch bio weapons. Now it seems like you are just a complete terrorist and feel like blowing up anything that stands in your way."

"The way I do my job is a bit convoluted," confessed Pomerov. "But I get the job done, and I won't be killed by Quantum for not delivering their money. You know how I get the money?"

"Hmm, lemme guess," said Bond. "Blow up buildings with lots of people in them to start an economic crisis, then you force the country to rebuild the building, for them only to fork out millions of dollars to repair the damages so that the country will eventually go bankrupt."

"You're missing one thing," said Pomerov. "After that, they will rely on the banks to try and settle their debt, borrow money from other countries for help, and never pay them back because the amount to pay back is so high. It will start a great recession. Look at the United States for example. The state of Texas ants to break away from the union. The President keeps spending money he doesn't have. They owe millions to the Chinese, and soon, one day, the United States of America will be the United States of China."

"What about the weapons?" asked Bond.

"I intercept the money from the banks to build the weapons and sell them, and keep the money for myself. Right now, 32 countries across the globe have purchased nuclear weapons from me."

"Where's your facility?" asked Bond.

"head to the ruined tower in northern Zurich. You'll find a nasty surprise there."

Bond sighed. Priya.

"What have you done with the girl?"

"The question is, what have YOU done with the girl?" said Pomerov. And he walked off.

Now it all made sense to Bond. Terrorist attacks and stealing government money for the funding to build and sell nuclear weapons. Not only did Pomerov want to start a financial crisis, he wanted to start a nuclear war as well.

**Chapter 22: Vertigo**

** _ZURICH_**

Bond arrived in Zurich to a the broken down ruins of an old ancient ruin. He could see Pomerov's new refinery off in the distance. Priya was lost, nowhere in sight. And Bond had to find her. Luckily there were no guards around, and Bond found a door.

"Q," Bond said over his earpiece before he opened a door. "Where does this lead?"

"Hold on," said Q, pulling up a map of where Bond was. "You're in Zurich?"

"Yeah, no shit Q," said Bond. "Just tell me where I am."

"Past the door is an abandoned coal mine. The shafts lead to an old exterior, run down ruin."

"Pomerov's refinery is just past that," said Bond. "Is there a quicker way to get over there?"

"No," said Q. "That's the only way. Through the door."

Bond sighed and opened the door. He heard no voices or movement, so Pomerov's men must not be around. He hurried through the door and followed the coal mine down. Bond followed it and looked from side to side.

"Q get M on the phone please," said Bond.

"Right away 007," said Q. Soon, Q connected Bond to M and M was on the phone.

"Where are you Bond?" asked M. "What's going on?"

"I'm in a coal mine in Zurich," replied Bond. "And i've found the WMDs."

"In a coal mine?"

"He's storing them in a coal mine, so that he can launch an attack from underground. He's not building weapons, he's buying them with the UK's money."

"Is there anything else you can give us?"

Bond moved further through the coal tunnel.

"I've found something else," said Bond.

"What?" asked M.

"It looks like Pomerov's office. He's got receipts from his purchases. 32 countries. North Korea, Iraq, Iran to name a few. And I've found something even better." Bond picked up a folder and looked through it. "Launch codes," said Bond.

"Can you take a picture of those codes and send it to Q?"

Bond used the camera on his smartphone, but first scanned the codes, then took the picture and sent it to Q.

"Did Q get it?" he asked.

Q looked at the screen on his laptop. "Got it," he said into Bond's earpiece.

Bond left the launch codes and left the office. He went past the office and found another door. He opened it and found guards all over the place. He silently moved, and he took out the guard. The other guards heard him, and cocked their weapons. Then came a voice.

"Leave him to us," said a familiar voice. The man, along with Pomerov walked towards him.

**Chapter 23: The Ruined Tower**

Bond walked towards them and it soon became a face to face confrontation.

"Not going to draw your weapon Bond?" asked White. "After all, it's really me you're after right? And not Mr. Pomerov?"

"I'm after the both of you," said Bond. "It's time for Quantum to officially disband."

"No so fast," said Mr. White, laughing. 'Mr. Pomerov hasn't delivered me my money."

Pomerov signaled one his bodyguards and he brought over a briefcase. Mr. White opened it, and all of the money was there. "Excellent," said White. "And there's something else."

White signaled for the guard to bring over something else. It was Priya, struggling to break loose. "I'm sorry James," she said.

Bond had a look of shock on his face.

"What?" cried White. "She never told you? It's too bad really, because she's one of my best operatives. But lucky for you," said White, walking around in a circle near Bond, "she sold us out to the UK."

"So I've heard," said Bond. "But the truth is, you're not selling weapons, you're buying them with the UK's money. I saw the receipts. By the way, when you plan on abolishing the UK with a 35.5 mile radius blast at mid day tomorrow, I want to see how exactly your plan failed."

"How do you know that?" asked Pomerov.

"You're bringing just enough weapons up that refinery to test the blast aren't you?" asked Bond. Pomerov knew he was on to him. "You then bringing the tested down into the coal mine below this ruined tower and you plan to launch them from below ground."

Pomerov motioned towards Bond. "What do you think of the tower?" he asked Bond. Like that had anything to do with anything. "This used to be a castle destroyed by the British in World War II. You know what they did? They burned it to the ground. My parents were left burning alive in this castle, and all because of Britain's invasion, they're dead."

"So that's the history behind this place," said Bond.

"Enough," said Pomerov. "Now please, hand over the launch codes."

"Who said I ever had the launch codes?"

"You know the exact time, date, and mile radius of the blast. You have to have the list."

Bond pulled out his smartphone, and gave a wink to Priya.

"You got me," said Bond. "But it's a shame really. MI6 will be hot on your trail, because just before this meeting, I sent them this picture."

And Bond threw the phone at him.

"Meeting adjourned, Mr. Pomerov," said Bond.

**Chapter 24: Rundown**

Bond made a run towards the refinery, and Pomerov's men starting shooting at him. White and Pomerov followed in hot pursuit. Bond leaped over damaged structures, and climbed up a wall towards the refinery, but White grabbed a hold of him, and began to pull Bond down off the wall. White took a knife, and stabbed Bond in the leg. Bond gasped, but ultimately kicked White off the wall, and onto the ground. He got back up and he and Pomerov followed Bond in close pursuit yet again. Bond couldn't run, but he was almost at the refinery. He kicked up a machine gun with his foot, and tried to run to the refinery with it. He was almost there. But White was right behind him, climbing to higher ground with pomerov, and Pomerov was right in front of him. He was cornered.

"Where are you going to run to now?" asked Pomerov.

"Guess my legs won't win the race!" called Bond, and began to punch Pomerov, while White punched Bond in the groin. Bond focused his attention now on White, while Pomerov's men kept shooting, but missing. Bond was fighting both Pomerov and White at the same time. One bullet hit Pomerov in the shoulder, and he fell down. Bond and White were now fighting, and Bond kicked White off the ledge, and White grabbed onto his bloody leg again.

White looked down below him. They were really high, and if he let go of Bond, then he would fall to his death for sure. White did the best he could, but Bond kept punching him in the face.

"Bring me back up!" begged White.

"Why?" cried Bond. "You blackmailed my first love."

"Say her name," said White. "Say it. SAY IT!"

Bond hesitated for a moment. The word seemed so cold when it slipped off his tongue now. How much he had forgotten about her up until now.

"I would've married her," said Bond. "I resigned from my job. But I'm glad I'm back. The bitch wasn't my type. Besides, if I were to marry, i would marry an air hostess!"

"SAY HER NAME!" cried White.

"VESPER!" cried Bond. "Thanks for making this personal!" And he kicked White off of him with his other good leg, and White let go and fell. Bond watched as White hit the ground. Bond pulled himself up, and found that Pomerov was gone. The refinery. Bond hurried to the refinery and slipped inside.

**Chapter 25: A Game Of Shadows**

The alarms were going off, and Bond encountered the men from the grounds, and took them all out, and drew his PPK. He saw Pomerov's shadow on the wall and followed it, his gun raised. Over a loud intercom speaker came Pomerov's voice.

"You can't escape Bond. The weapon is being launched in just five minutes. Save the UK and put their fate in your hands or kill me."

Bond got behind cover, and saw the control room ahead of him. The launch pad controls were in there. Pomerov was in there. Then, all of a sudden, shot were fired at Bond, and one hit him in the forearm. Bond seethed with pain and grabbed the wound, and dropped his gun, and made run for it. Pomerov was nowhere in sight, but continued to somehow fire at Bond. Bond got behind cover again, and saw Pomerov's shadow on the wall again.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" came Pomerov's voice.

"Clever," said Bond. "Playing a game of shadows with me to try and kill me."

"You have three minutes and forty five seconds," said Pomerov.

"Pomerov," said Bond.

"What?"

"There's no rule saying that I can stop the launch and kill you is there?"

"Do both?" cried Pomerov. "In so little time? how delusional are you Mr. Bond? No one is in their right mind to even try that. The cat and mouse game we are playing right now is only to delay you. And I shot you in the arm, so there's no possible way you can kill me."

"I thought I had once before," said Bond. "I guess you only live twice then."

"I guess so," said Pomerov. "What's it going to be Bond? The launch or me?"

Bond hesitated.

"England," he responded, and came out of the shadows to make a run for the control room, but Pomerov came out of the shadows with an ax. He swung at Bond, and missed. He took the butt end of the ax and hit Bond in the face. Bond had a gaping hole from the cut he just endured, and knocked the ax out of Pomerov's hands. He grabbed Pomerov's shirt with his good arm, and Bond threw himself and Pomerov through the glass door that leads into the control room. He had pieces of glass protruding from his back, and was going down. This was the first time in his whole career-his whole life- where he felt like he had the chance to die. Actually, it felt like he WAS going to die. He could barely talk. He punched Pomerov several times across the face, and Pomerov was knocked out. Bond got up weakly, grabbing just about every part of his body with his hands, and slowly walked, stumbling along his way, to the control panel, and stopped the launch at one second. As he pressed the button, he fell to the floor and crawled over to Pomerov to make sure he was dead.

**Chapter 26: ...Or Be Killed**

Pomerov got up and pretty much jumped on Bond and tackled him. Bond couldn't take it anymore. he knew this was it. This was the end. Pomerov began to choke Bond, and Bond struggled, as he grabbed a piece of glass. He managed to knee Pomerov in the groin.

"Like... what you said to... me... before," said Bond weakly. "Kill or be killed, M.r Pomerov." And he stabbed Pomerov in the heart with the piece of glass. He did it. Mission success. The launch was stopped. But where was Priya. Bond somehow had enough strength to come to his feet and exited the control room, and found an empty shaft that lead to the mines. he took and fell down, beaten and bruised. he arrived at double doors, and before he could open them, he heard a noise. It was a helicopter. he limped weakly to the door, and found a pistol near the ammo crate, and grabbed it. he opened the door to see there was a cliff. There was no way off the ruin.

**Chapter 27: Leap Of Faith**

Bond looked up and all of a sudden, the helicopter appeared. Mr. White was in it holding Priya, who was struggling. "I think she's falling for you, Mr. Bond!" he called, and threw her out of the helicopter. Bond aimed at White and weakly pulled the trigger, and shot him dead. He went to the edge of the cliff... and jumped. Men were on the cliffs below, tryin to shoot Bond, but he avoided the fire, until one bullet hit him in the groin. Bond cried. This is the most pain he's ever had to endure. But he was not going to allow himself to die now. Not like this. He free fell and got closer to Priya, until finally, he grabbed her.

"james!" she cried.

"Hold on!" said Bond. Still free falling, Bond shot one of the guards, and he fell of the cliff. Bond grabbed a hold of him, and used him as a shield, as they hit the ground hard. That dude was dead. Priya got off Bond, who weakly got up.

"James, James," she said.

He got up weakly, then fell back down again.

"James!"

"I'm alright," he muttered.

"How are you still alive?"

"Because my loyalty was to my country, and the mission. For queen and country."

Finally, M arrrived.

"Well, well done 007," he said.

"Were you here all along?" asked Bond.

"We had a secure safe house in the area," said M. "It looks like you may need some medical attention."

"I think I've got all the attention I need," said Bond, and embraced Priya.

"007," said M. "007!"

But Bond ignored M and continued making out with Priya.

**Chapter 28: Well Deserved Vacation**

LONDON, MI6

The next week, Bond entered Miss Moneypenny's office and looked physically beaten to death. He had stitches in his face, a cast around his leg, and a sling for his arm that was shot. Not to mention he suffered a few broken bones and ribs in his shoulders and groin, and was walking with crutches. Moneypenny helped him through the door.

"Oh James!" she said.

"Hello Moneypenny," he said.

"You look like hell."

"Well I definitely feel like hell."

"Why don't you come to my place tonight? I can fix you supper, take care of you, and maybe help you in bed."

"I appreciate the care you would show for me," said Bond. "But no. I'm here to see M."

Moneypenny sighed. Why did she never get what she wanted? She opened the door for Bond.

"Thank you," said Bond.

"Ah, there you are 007," said M.

"Reporting for duty sir. What's next?"

"Oh 003 will be taking the next assignment, Bond," said M. "After your medical examinations, you need some time off in the field for awhile. How is everything."

"Painful," said Bond. "Everything hurts like a bitch."

"Very well," said M. "Glad to hear. Anyways, here is your plane ticket. You have earned yourself a much needed holiday, 007."

Bond reached over M's desk and took the plane ticket.

"New York?" cried Bond. "What would I possibly do in New York?"

"It's a relaxing trip," said M. "From here to the United States. That's all you need anyways. Relaxation."

"Thank you," said Bond.

"And Bond."

"Don't ever get this bloody beat up again. I don't need you dripping blood in my office."

"Sir," said Bond, and left the office. He approached Moneypenny's desk. "I'll see you in a month," said Bond.

"A month?" cried Moneypenny. "You'll be healed before then. Just don't meet a nice American girl and have her heal you stitches and scars."

"Well then better make that two," said Bond, and he crawled out of the office, smiling.

**JAMES BOND WILL RETURN**

**(Gunbarrel would be here)**

**Coming soon: **

** Daniel Craig as Ian Fleming's James Bond 007 in:**

ShatterWind


End file.
